The chaotic world
by pika92
Summary: AU.Satoshi is the heir of a powerful vampire clan which rules a kingdom.Daisuke is a semi normal boy with a mysterious past.What will  their fate be like when they meet each other? Shounen-ai Sato/Dai. Discontinued.
1. prologue

A/N:I have been reading a lot of fanfict , but this is the first time I tried to write one. There are less and less Sato/Dai fanfict lately so I want to do contribute to it. And well , I'm not native speaker so there will be a lot of grammar mistake, but I tried my best to write it right so please be nice

.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel and it's characters( I wish I did).The only thing I own is the plot.

**The chaotic world**

Prologue

In our world there are many mysterious creatures. Some of them are harmless, some are dangerous and some have powerful influence over human. The later type has both intelligence and power. They are divided to many races and each race fight one another for territory and human is trapped in the middle of their fight. Thus human have to rely on those creatures to protect their peaceful life and live under those creatures' s rules in return. This lead to the foundation of villages, towns, kingdoms, all are ruled by immortal forces.

The Hikari clan is one of the strongest clan that rules a kingdom. It' s a vampire clan consisted a lot of artists, and it was the artifact they made that make them become powerful. All the art they make have it' s own life and variety of useful ability. But to make those art there are always the prices which no one know of. The Hikari clan is obsessed over making perfect art.

But 18 years ago, something happened. The Hikari Clan announced that they will stop creating art, and started to devote on helping their citizen. No one know the reason. It was a good change but it also make other kingdoms keep an eye to see how weak the Hikari may become. Fortunately, thought the Hikari clan become quiet, they still keep their power intact after 18 years. The only strange thing is no one have ever seen the youngest Hikari' s heir around.

Everything start from there.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of it's character. If I owned it DNAngel would turn into a Shounen-ai right away. The plot is the only thing that I own.

**The chaotic world**

Chapter 1

Azumano is a small town far off in the Hikari Kingdom. People here live a modest lifestyle in small brick houses. In one of those houses, there is a 14 -years old boy who live alone with his grandpa . The boy has the most innocent features with round face, big eyes and spiky hair. His name is Daisuke. He doesn' t have a first name, his grandpa told him so. Thought Daisuke never questions it as it' s a common thing in the town he lives in.

Daisuke has been worrying lately. His grandpa has been ill for a week and the harvest have just ended, which mean he is out of work. Not that there are much work for a child to do anyways.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Daisuke get up from his seat beside his grandpa' s bed and go to get it. The door open reveals two brown haired girl with identical face. One of the girls has long hair and the other has short. They are the Hadara twin who life next door. Risa, the long haired girl is carrying a basket with a pot inside. She said smiling:

"Hi Daisuke-kun, we heard that Daiki-san is sick so we brought here some homemade food to help him get better !"

Daisuke look at the pot skeptically . He knew full well how awful Risa' s cooking is and he doubt his grandpa would get better eating her food. As if could read his mind, the short haired girl cut in: " Don' t worry, it was my mom who cooked it, its not like I would let Risa go and poison your grandpa !"

"Hey Riku, what was that about!"

"I'm just telling the truth!" The short haired girl who now we know as Riku stated.

Daisuke, wanting to stop the two from arguing any further , smiled and said politely: "Thank you Harada-san , its so kind of you to do this, please deliver my thanks to your family"

Risa handed the basket to Daisuke who gladly took it. Its no good refusing free food (as long as they are edible ), especially in his current state. Of cause, he still keep it in mind that he will have to find a way to return the favor in the future. "See you later Daisuke, I hope your grandpa will get well soon". The girls said as they turned to leave. Daisuke said thanks one last time and turned back to the house. His grandpa is still sleeping soundly on his bed. Daisuke placed the food basket on the side table and started to think.

His grandpa is sick. They are out of money and food, and there are no work for him to do. And the herbs to make potion for his grandpa is running out pretty fast. Well he will have to ask Freedert about that first.

Carefully not to weak his grandpa up, Daisuke got out of the house and head to Freedet's residence . Freedet is the wife of Eliot, who is the head of Azumano town. Just like the head of any other towns, Eliot is not human. Thought which race he is Daisuke cant be sure because the man looked just like human, and he don't really care either. Of all he know, both Eliot and his wife are kind and are well respected by the whole town.

Freedert is the only doctor in this small town. She help everyone with open arms and never ask for anything in return. Daisuke brought his grandpa to her before. She said that he just got a cold and become weak because of age. She gave him some herbs to help his grandpa recovery faster and those herb had eventually ran out.

It was sunny outside. Daisuke reached back to get the straw hat which was hanging loosely on the back of his neck and put it on to cover his brown spiky hair.

Brown is not his real hair color. His real hair and eyes color is red. But his grandpa had him dyed his hair and worn a pair of grayish glasses to hide the true color. The dye can be easily washed and he have to re-dye his hair after a bath. Daisuke once asked his grandpa why he have to do all that. His grandpa told him that the red color on hair and eye are abnormal. They can attract both mortals and immortals and that's also why his mom got killed by monster and his dad died trying to save her. Daisuke didnt know much about his family past as his parent died when he was one and his grandpa refused to tell him much. It's a touchy subject to his grandpa and Daisuke didnt want to bring it up.

Get out of his own musing, Daisuke see that Freedet's residence has come to his view. Its a brick mansion, three or four time bigger than a normal house with a small garden around it. Daisuke knocked on the door twice. A minute later, Freedert, a beautiful blond haired woman, opened the door and invited him in.

"Good morning Daisuke, how was your grandpa doing?"

Daisuke hesitantly started "Uhm, hi Freedert-san .Thank to your help, my grandpa has gotten better, but the herbs you gave me are all used up. I was wondering if you have some more.."

"oh.." Freedert stopped a little and continue "Im sorry but I don't have more stored either . I was thinking of sending Eliot to collect some more for me but he's currently having work in another town"

"Uhm, Freedert- san, can you describe how the plant looked like and tell me where to get it? I will try to get some myself." _And collect some forest food for my grandpa _– Daisuke silently added to himself.

Freedert stay quiet in a moment and then started hesitantly "Okay, I can tell you, but I dont think its safe for a child like you to go alone."

Daisuke gulped "Why? Is there something dangerous in there?"

"No.. Its pretty much safe, there are only harmless animals...The only problem is that place is near the Lord's mansion and garden, which is not a place commoner should enter."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no, I do not own DNAngel.

**The chaotic world**

chapter2

Daisuke blinked. _Lord? _He thought in confusion. Sure, every town have a leader, but in his town it was Eliot right? And hell, Eliot never wants people to call him something as high as "lord" and so does Freedert. So who was this "lord" Freedert talked about? Does it mean the one who rules every towns of this kingdom, the Hikari? But what does the Hikari have to do with the small town far in the back of the kingdom anyway?

"Uhm, Freedert-san, who is this "lord" you talk about? Its not Eliot-san right?"

Freedert brought her palms to hide her mouth, like she has just said something she is not supposed to say. Probably she **did.**

After some moments of silence, Freedert signed "Okay...I will tell you, just dont tell this to anyone, alright?"

"Sure, I wont let anyone know!" Daisuke replied

"In the forest to the north of this city, there is a mansion of the Hikari. I dont know why it was there, probably its for them to come visit sometimes. But because its the mansion of the Hikari, of cause there will be servants there to take care of it. And you know, right? The Hikari are not human, and all of their servants are not as well. And not all the immortals are as nice as my husband. If one of them catch you wander around the mansion's garden, it wont be good, they are very protective of their master's property."

"So that it? Dont worry, as long as I dont wander in there, nothing will happen right? All I need to do is collecting herbs for grandpa." _If there is a mansion, there must be some barrier to notice right? All I need to do is not to pass the prohibited line- _Daisuke thought to himself .

Freedert signed in defeat "Ok, wait a minute. I will go get the paper that describe the plant you need." She said and turned to another room.

Some minutes later, Freedert come back with a paper on her hand. She handed it to Daisuke. "Just be careful okay?"

Daisuke smiled in delight " Thank you, Freedert-san, you are so kind. I will be careful, dont worry." Daisuke turned ready to leave but then stopped on his track. _Damn, how could I forget something so important?- _he mentally cursed himself. Daisuke turned around and said nervously " Uhm Freedert- san, are you busy today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Uhm, well, if you do not, may you help me watch my grandpa today? I mean, you dont need to do it if you dont want to, but I'm kin of worry leaving him like that, I know he can take care of himself, but still I may be out for long and..." Daisuke starts babbling.

" Okay. I will help you Daisuke-kun., Im not busy today anyway." Freedert cut in.

Daisuke looked at her, brightened " Thank you Freedert-san, you are the best! Here is the key to my house. If my grandpa weak up, please tell him there are food on the side table." He handed her the key and turned around "Thanks again, Im leaving now, see you!"

"Just be careful" Freedert said and looked at the boy's back worriedly. She didnt tell him the entire truth, but she is not supposed to tell it from the first place. She just hope the boy would come back safe and sound.

**S-a-t-o-s-h-i-H-i-k-a-r-i**

He could hear the birds outside. Rubbing his eye, he sat up from his king-sized bed. He just sat there for some minutes waiting for his sense to entire awake, damn his blood pressure. He started to be aware of his surrounding. His room. Of cause he didnt expect anything different as he stayed here almost every days. A luxury room with beautiful furniture and decoration. The fancy curtain is still closed, but he could see the light outside which mean its almost noon. Yesterday he worked late again.

He brought his hand to brush the blue bangs to the side to see things better then got up and getting dressed. As he finished, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he ordered.

The door cracked open reveals a brown haired man with emotionless brown eye. "Good morning Hikari-sama." he greeted.

"Good morning Argentine." Satoshi replied to his butler.

"Qualia has prepared you breakfast in the dining room, or do you prefer eating in your room?"

" Just bring it here, I still have work to do."

"Yes, sir." Argentine said and exited the room.

Satoshi signed. He feel sick staying indoor all the time. But its his duty. He is Hikari Satoshi, the youngest heir of the powerful Hikari clan. Some accident 18 years ago has placed a curse on his family, and he was the direct victim since before he has ever been born. It was the secret of the clan, if any other kingdom were to find out, his kingdom would be in danger. Thats why he lived here, somewhere far off in the back of the country, away from his family, being taught and protected by his family's artwork.

Sometimes Satoshi wished he was a normal person with a normal life. But again, he know its selfish. It was his duty to protect his family's work and the peace of his kingdom.

But he keep wondering how much time he still have to keep this up.

**D-a-i-s-u-k-e**

Daisuke was lost. Sure, he knew the north forest was big but he didnt know it was **that** big. He has collected quite a bit herbs which look like the one the paper describe. He even found some forest fruit to fill his grumbling stomach. But now the matter at hand is he cant find the damn way out. It had passed noon and he's starting to worry. He need to get back soon or Freedert and his grandpa will get worried.

Suddenly Daisuke heard something from above. He looked up and saw something strange. A rabbit -ish creature is hanging on a tree branch. _Since when rabbit could climb a tree?_- he wondered to himself. But he immediately get out of his musing as he saw a very big hawk attacking the poor bunny. Daisuke looked around and found a big enough stone. Then he throw the stone into the hawk. The stone hit its target perfectly and the hawk flied away. Daisuke mentally thanked his farming experience as it was something he often do to chase the bird away from the plants.

Then Daisuke stared at the bunny he have just saved. It looks strangely cute with big red eyes and long tail. It blinked at him then suddenly jumped off the tree. Daisuke panicked waving his hand trying to catch the rabbit on time. But it didnt fall. Daisuke looked at the rabbit dumbfounded as it keep waving its big ear to fly. Okay, the rabbit can fly and it was something new to him.

The rabbit looked at him then fly some meters away. Then it looked back at him as if asking him to follow. Daisuke wondered: _He want me to follow him? Maybe he know how to get out of this forest. Wow, this started to look like a fairytale. _But Daisuke had no clue how to get out, and now the only thing he could do is following the rabbit, so he did.

**D-a-i-k-i**

Daiki woke up from his long slumber and felt strangely refreshed. His age had worked him out a little but he feel better now. Daiki looked around to find Daisuke but he found a blond haired woman instead.

"Look like you are awake. How are you feeling Daiki-san?" Freedert asked.

" I'm fine, thanks. But where is Daisuke? And what are you doing here Freedert-san? My grandson bothered you to help this old man again?" Daiki asked jokingly but his voice shows that hes worried over his grandson's absence.

Freedert stopped to think of the right words to say then started carefully " He went to the north forest to find herbs for you. I warned him but he insisted on going there."

Daiki immediately sat up "What? He went there? Alone? Dont you know that there is a mansion of monsters there! They may eat Daisuke alive! How could you let him do something like that?" Daiki started coughing in his rambling. He's not healed yet.

Freedert knows that this would happen. Thought she's still feeling a little uncomfortable at the way Daiki put the word "monster" as her husband is also not mortal. But she know that it was hard for Daiki to accept the immortal as his daughter and son-in-law was killed by them. Good thing he still get to accept Eliot as a nice guy.

" Please calm down Daiki-san, you are not healed yet. Daisuke is a smart boy, he knows what to do. He said that he will be careful not to come near that mansion. And only a minority of the immortal are blood thirty. You know, we even live under their protection."

Daiki keep coughing, but struggled to get up " No, I have to go find him. I cant tell you why, but its dangerous for Daisuke to come near any of those monster. He attracted them..I cant stand to lose another relative."He tried to walk, but collapsed back to the bed. Freedert rushed to his aid.

Daiki whispered " Please, Freedert-san, go find him for me, I beg you. As you are Eliot's wife, they may respect you. There are so much things Daisuke didnt know, he need to be protected.."

Freedert nodded "I will go find him. But you have to rest, okay? Daisuke wouldnt be happy if he lose his grandpa."

Daiki just nodded. Freedert covered the blanket over him and get to find Daisuke.

**D-a-i-s-u-k-e**

Daisuke has been following the rabbit for a good half an hour now. And hes soaking wet. Summer rain never pick the right time to happen. As he stopped, the rabbit flied away from his view. And he saw something else . Its a real big mansion not too far away in the forest. Freedert's word reminded him _"It's near the lord's mansion where commoner shouldnt enter."_ Daisuke started to panic. When he was small, his grandpa told him how merciless those immortal could be, how they can eat human flesh alive. And Freedert did warn him that some immortal are not as nice as Eliot. Hell, he should have listened to her. Daisuke wondered if that small rabbit was some demon, lured him to the mansion to devout him. It can be true, no normal rabbit could **fly**.

As Daisuke was about to run as far as he could from the demon's lair, a voice stopped him:

"What are you doing here?"

A/N: Finally I finished this chapter! I wanted to write more but Im kinda tired right now, so sorry about the cliff hanger. I hope this chapter do not contain too much grammar mistakes. And yay, I got a review for my first story. Thank you very much!

Word-fiction is a dictionary: thank you for pointing out the mistake. I had read over the chapter and fixed some mistake I could find. My grammar and vocabulary is poor so sometime it can sound stupid . .I'm glad to accept your beta offer, but I would like to know how the beta work. As I write this fict mainly for entertainment, there could be no fixed schedule for update. Its depend on my mood and my class schedule so I just hope it wont bother you.


End file.
